no_game_no_lifefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sora/Galería
Illustration= ;Concept Art Sora Character Info.png |-|Anime= ;Episode 1 Aschente.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m02s54.png Shiro falling asleep, desperate Sora.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h11m45s49.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h26m27s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h24m18s162.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h12m52s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m39s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m41s191.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h14m50s109.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h54m01s171.png The theives.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h32m54s197.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h31m48s54.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h34m10s190.png ;Episode 2 Rock paper scissors.png Young Sora and Shiro.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m59s238.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h54m50s41.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h02m56s166.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h09m15s243.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h58m23s122.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m26s166.png Sora comanding Steph to fall in love.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h59m42s148.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m52s75.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m01s174.png Ep2screen.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h52m08s219.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h54m30s103.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h55m56s198.png Sora in Steph's vision.png Sora without shiro.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h59m03s13.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m11s181.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m45s11.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h11m38s136.png ;Episode 3 Relaxed Sora and Shiro, frantic Steph.png Sora and Shiro parodies JoJo.png Convince fail.png Sora declares Shiro as cute.png Interruption.png Sora charming the enemy queen.png Chlammy trying to convince Sora and Shiro.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h31m16s144.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h29m36s169.png Battle between Kuhaku and Chlammy Zell begins.png Shiro feeling defeated.png Sora takes over.png Sora ready to win.png Steph-Shiro and Sora ready to win.png ;Episode 4 Sora placating enemy queen.png Shiro comforting Chlammy with Sora shocked and Steph confused.png Exhausted Sora and Shiro battling for the throne.png Sora and Shiro on roof.png Sora holding Imanity's Race Piece (King).png Sora and Shiro hold their hands up as they receive king piece.png Sora, Shiro, Elderly Official and Steph tired after long stalemate.png Sora and Shiro to imanity.png Sora and Shiro make the nobles play a compulsory game and Steph .png Sora, Shiro, Steph and Elderly Official discussing Elchea matters.png Shiro and Sora playing together after being crowned.png Sora and Shiro see an opportunity.png Shiro and Sora arguing about who gets the crown.png Sora and Shiro sitting on bed.png Sora and Shiro hi five.png Floating Tet talks with Shiro and Sora.png Shiro and Sora floating.png Sora and Shiro hold their hands up.png Sora pledges as king.png Sora and Shiro commanding their troops.png Sora tells Chlammy not to underestimate humans.png Exhausted Sora.png Shiro comforting Steph while Sora standing.png Scared Sora with Unhappy Shiro.png Sora and Shiro crowned.png Tet talks with Sora and Shiro.png ;Episode 5 Ep5 screenshots (154).png Ep5 screenshots (166).png Ep5 screenshots (164).png Ep5 screenshots (168).png Ep5 screenshots (171).png Ep5 screenshots (175).png Ep5 screenshots (177).png Ep5 screenshots (181).png Ep5 screenshots (186).png Ep5 screenshots (188).png Ep5 screenshots (189).png Ep5 screenshots (192).png Ep5 screenshots (194).png Ep5 screenshots (196).png Ep5 screenshots (197).png Ep5 screenshots (199).png Ep5 screenshots (201).png Ep5 screenshots (204).png Ep5 screenshots (207).png Ep5 screenshots (209).png ;Episode 6 Ep6 screenshot (43).png Dankey Kang.png ;Episode 7 Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.44.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.45.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.47.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.47.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.48.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.48.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.49.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.51.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.53.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.55.14 PM.png ;Episode 8 Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.46.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.47.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.47.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.48.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.49.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.49.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.49.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.50.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.52.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.54.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.00.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.01.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.01.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.01.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.02.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.02.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.03.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.03.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.04.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.04.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.05.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.05.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.05.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.06.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.06.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.06.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.07.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.08.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.08.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.09.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.10.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.15.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.15.48 PM.png ;Episode 9 Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.21.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.26.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.27.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.27.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.27.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.28.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.28.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.39.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.39.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.53.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.54.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.55.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.55.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 9.00.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 9.00.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 9.03.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 9.03.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 9.05.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 9.05.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 9.06.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 9.06.18 PM.png ;Episode 11 Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.21.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.22.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 7.41.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.22.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.24.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.25.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.25.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.33.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.34.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.38.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.39.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.41.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.41.41 PM.png ;Episode 12 Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.00.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.01.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.03.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.08.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.10.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.16.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.22.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.24.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.25.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.26.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.27.35 PM.png |-|Songs= |-|Light Novel= Volume 1 Light Novel Volume 1 Cover.jpeg NGNL V1 006.jpg NGNL V1 117.jpg NGNL V1 179.jpg NGNL V1 230.jpg NGNL V1 249.jpg|Sora in his throne Volume 2 No0004.jpg No0022.jpg No0066.jpg|Sora watching Stephanie Dola as a Werebeast No0154.jpg No0246.jpg Light Novel Volume 2 Illustration - 19.jpg Volume 3 NGNL3 004.jpg NGNL3 014.jpg|Sora and Shiro as children NGNL3 090.jpg NGNL3 122.jpg NGNL3 142.jpg NGNL3 189.jpg|Sora undresses Stephanie Dola with bullets NGNL3 291.jpg Volume 4 NGNL4 054.jpg NGNL4 078.jpg Volume 5 NGNL5 002.jpg NGNL5 003.jpg NGNL5 334.jpg|Icon of Sora's face NGNL5 369.jpg NGNL5 386 - 387.jpg|Sora's back Volume 6 Ngnl v6 illust (14).jpg Light Novel Volume 6 Illustration - 15.jpg Volume 7 Light Novel Volume 7 Cover.jpeg Kuchie-002.jpg Kuchie-004.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 08.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 09.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 10.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 11.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 12.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 16.jpg Volume 8 Nogameno8 98bv pin.jpg 220 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4us.jpg 284 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4uj.jpg 169 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4v4.jpg 325 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4ua.jpg Volume 9 15350659 1548467931835031 5094672621079507677 n.jpg 15219439 1548467928501698 2614151665066187901 n.jpg 15380831 1548958491785975 6840008826769708828 n.jpg 15267885 1548958448452646 2760891604140948593 n.jpg 15400581 1548958525119305 1478035804316051259 n.jpg 15338611 1548958488452642 1414986873095703552 n.jpg Volume 10 GriwDLv.jpg C3DkNPL.jpg QPfZemK.jpg 78FofeD.jpg CM9vB1o.jpg RPHcwfV.jpg JHUCvtB.jpg Kqr5l1J.jpg OFj19G9.jpg |-|Movie= ;No Game No Life: Zero Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 11.49.37 PM.png|Sora zoomin Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 11.49.45 PM.png|them be gamer tears Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 11.49.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 11.50.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 11.50.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 11.50.51 PM.png |-|Manga= No Game No Life, Desu! Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 10.49.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 10.50.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 10.50.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 10.50.44 PM.png Manga Volume 1 MANGA17.jpg MANGA15.jpg MANGA9.jpg SORAMANGA2.jpg Sora1.jpg Sora2.jpg Sora3.jpg Sora4.jpg Sora5.jpg Sora7.jpg Sora8.jpg Sora9.jpg Sora10.jpg Sora11.jpg Sora12.jpg Sora13.jpg es:Sora/Galería pl:Sora/Galeria ru:Сора/Галерея zh:Sora/Gallery